justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bailando
ft. and |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |game = |pc = / /La Rioja |gc = / |lc = |nogm = 4 each |mashup = Let's Rock! |pictos= 104 (Classic) 86 (Mashup) |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Kevin H-Aim (P2) |nowc = Bailando bailando_mashup (Mashup)}}"Bailando" by featuring and is featured on and . The song can be also found in the files. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with long, flowing black hair. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt that's cut in half with red underwear, and heeled sandals. She also wears a yellow and red necklace, and yellow bracelets on her left hand. P2 P2 is a man with a butch cut. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans with a black belt, black shoes, and a brown tie. He also has a wristwatch on his left hand. Bailando coach 1.png|P1 Bailando coach 2.png|P2 Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. When "Bailando" is sung, petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body. Gold Moves 2 and 4 are done with P1 and P2 on opposite sides. Bailando gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Bailando gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Bailando gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Bailando gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Moves 2 and 5: Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Move 3: Jump and punch down with your right fist. (''Just Dance'' (Sweat)) Sympathydevil gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sympathydevil gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Justdanceswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance (Sweat) Bailandomu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Bailandomu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Bailando has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is "Let's Rock!" and features dancers in rock fashion. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's chronological number. *''We R Who We R'' *''So What'' *''Part Of Me'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' GM1 GM2 *''We R Who We R'' *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) GM3 *''Wake Me Up'' *''Miss Understood'' *''We R Who We R'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''So What'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' GM4 GM5 *''Venus '' *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''The Other Side'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''So What'' Appearances in Mashups Bailando appears in the following Mashup: * Worth It (Tease Me) Trivia General * Bailando is the twelfth Spanish song in the series. * Although there are several different versions of Bailando (an English version featuring Sean Paul, a Brazilian Portuguese version featuring Luan Santana, and a European Portuguese version featuring Mickael Carreira), it is the original Spanish version which is used in the game. * The lyric " " is refrenced in ESRB's rating summary of . * The line "Cuando tú me miras" is misinterpreted as "Cuando me miras". * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * Despite being sung, "Loca" and "Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. Classic * P1 s dress was originally purple. It was changed to red in the final game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RazAnIxJx_8 * P1 s avatar resembles the one for Dançando. "Dançando" and "Bailando" both essentially translate to "dancing" in Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively. Mashup * The Mashup has an error in the lyrics as well: the first line appears before it is sung, but then it disappears and reappears again. * The Mashup has no transition between the end of the routine and the score screen. * In the Mashup, Wake Me Up is not seen in black skin in his part of the routine, despite being so in the original routine. This also happens in the Mashup for I Gotta Feeling. ** Also, the Gold Move for Crazy Christmas has been removed. *When the sweat version of Just Dance does his Gold Move, the before effect is delayed, but not the after effect. As a result, the before effect sound plays at the same time as the after effect, making the after effect sound extended. **This also happens in other mashups, like Addicted To You and Love Me Again. Gallery Game Files Bailando cover generic.png|''Bailando'' Bailandomu cover generic.png|''Bailando'' (Mashup) Bailando cover albumcoach.png| album coach bailando cover albumbkg.png| album background Bailando_cover.png| cover bailandomu cover.png| mashup cover Bailando p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on background 6.png|Background element Promotional Images Bailando gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Bailando promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Bailando promo.gif|Promotional GIF Bailando promo coaches.png|Promotional coaches Beta Elements Bailando beta.jpg|Beta gameplay (P1 s dress and pictograms are purple instead of red) Others Bailando thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bailando thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bailando background.jpg|Background Bailando extraction.png|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona Bailando (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Bailando - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bailando - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bailando - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (16)Bailando -Enrique Iglesias, Descemer Bueno 五星评价 'Mashup' Bailando (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Extraction Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Baliando References Site Navigation de:Bailando es:Bailando tl:Bailando Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Kevin H-Aim Category:Shortened Songs